Chiaroscuro
by Twistvampire
Summary: A mysterious stone with unknown powers has fallen into the greedy hands of Fire Lord Sozin, luckily the stone was stone before he could use its powers for unknown horror, but one-hundred years have passed the stone was safely hidden, until Fire Lord Ozai


Chapter 1: The Forbidden Legend

**It was a warm summer night in the Fire Nation Capital, crickets were happily chirping away, full moon hung in the star lit sky. In the capital's square, a beautiful woman, wearing a red dress sat by a marble water fountain looking at her reflection in the water. Her blue eyes stared back at her, as a soft summer breeze blow through her blonde hair. A cloaked figure walked up behind the woman. **

"**Kiyoto where are you going at this late hour?" questioned Umbra.**

**Kiyoto removed his hood, his amber eyes sparkled. "You always know when I'm up to something," said Kiyoto sitting next to Umbra. **

"**Yes I do," said Umbra smiling. **

**Kiyoto lead over and kissed her softy on the lips, she smiled, he moved his lips across hers.**

"**I have to take the stone from Sozin" he murmured against her lips. **

"**What?" shrieked Umbra pulling away from him. **

"**If I don't who knows what evil he will use its power for" said Kiyoto. **

**Umbra seemed to be debating something, finally she said "Then I will help you."**

**Kiyoto shook his head saying "You can't, think of the baby" putting his head on his wife's belly. "I can do this; I'm prepared to except the consequence, who knows what they will do to you."**

**You sound like your fate is sealed, how do you know they will capture you?"**

"**I don't but we most prepare for the worst, if I don't return, I want you to go to the earth kingdom into hiding where you will be safe"**

**Don't speak like that" Said Umbra her blue eyes welled up with tears**

"**Promise me you'll go" said Kiyoto grabbing her hands. **

_How can he think so darkly, how could I live without my Fire Nation Admiral? _

"**I will but I want you to make me a promise, I want you to promise me you'll fight to return."**

"**I will" said Kiyoto his lips only inches away from Umbra's.**

**He pressed his lips into hers, passionately kissing her. After several minutes he walked off. Umbra watched her husband walked towards the Fire Nation Palace praying he would not be captured. **

**Inside the Fire Nation palace Fire Lord Sozin slept peacefully unaware of the traitor Admiral in his room. Kiyoto was looking for the stone, his eyes wondered over to Sozin's nightstand and saw a golden box. Kiyoto carefully picked up the box and tried to open it, but the box was locked. **_Where is the freakin' key? _**He thought as he looking around Sozin's room. **_I don't have time to search for a stupid key; maybe I can torch the box._** He lit the golden box on fire with a black flame. The gold box melted in his hand the gold liquid dripped onto the floor revealing a pendent. The pendent was a gold dragon wrapped around a large red, blue and white stone. Kiyoto carefully wrapped the pendent in a piece of cloth and placed it into his pocket. **

**Kiyoto slipped out of the Fire Nation unnoticed on a purple dragon and went to the hidden realm of the Woodbenders. Meanwhile in the realm of the Woodbenders a man sat outside on a bench in a beautiful garden. His name was Kazuo he was the king of the Woodbenders, he was wearing a silver robe with a gold crown on his head, which was covered with white hair. The garden was full of Irises and roses and cherry bloom trees. In the center of the garden was a water fountain. The tress rustled over his head.**

"**I heard you coming Kiyoto" said Kazuo.**

"**Did you? I thought the trees did" said Kiyoto laughing.**

"**Ah! Yes the trees do have ears….I believe your mission was successful "said Kazuo.**

"**Yes it was" said Kiyoto pulling out the piece cloth with the pendent. **

"**I never thought I would see Sozin's Stone" said Kazuo.**

"**I'm going to leave it here with you, keep it safe, keep it hidden….Sozin must never find it" said Kiyoto handing Kazuo the stone.**

"**And Aang did you find him?" asked Kazuo.**

"**Aang is missing we are not even sure if he is still with us, Sozin already attacked the air temples looking for him, the boy was never found," said Kiyoto sadly. **

"**I understand, what exactly was, Sozin planning to use the stone for?" questioned Kazuo.**

"**He was planning to use its power to destroy the rest of the nations,"**

"**We should have seen this coming when Sozin first invaded the Earth Kingdom," **

"**That was back when Avatar Roku was the avatar right?" **

"**Yes it was….the stone will stay hidden until the next avatar arrives," said Kazuo stroking his white beard thoughtfully.**

**Kiyoto nodded and left the woodbenders realm happily**. _I did it the stone is safe I can't wait to tell Umbra. _

**Kiyoto flew towards the Fire Nation, unaware of the danger he was flying into. **

"**Out for a mid-night flight?" snickered Sozin. **

"**Yeah, nothing like a night flight," said Kiyoto with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. **

"**How ironic, your out here flying around in the dead of night, well the stone is missing" said Sozin thoughtfully. **

"**So you're accusing me of taking it?" questioned Kiyoto.**

"**I don't have to, we both know you took it," sneered Sozin.**

**Kiyoto's eyes widened.**

"**You have your friend to thank for that, but that's your problem where is the stone?" questioned Sozin. **

_What? Rochan betrayed me? _

**Sozin lunged a fire ball at Kiyoto, who quickly blocked it. **

"**I don't have time to play games Kiyoto hand over the stone," said Sozin. **

"**Never!" shouted Kiyoto as he dived towards the ground. **

**Sozin quickly followed, his dragon dug its claws into Kiyoto's dragon, blood oozed from the wounds. Kiyoto shot a black fireball at Sozin's dragon, the dragon swiped its claws into Kiyoto's arm. Sozin shot a lighting bolt into Kiyoto's dragon. The dragon roared out, falling to the ground. **

**Umbra couldn't sleep she tossed and turned, finally she decided to go to the beach. She slipped a golden scroll into her pocket. "**_Keep this scroll safe, it will guide you to any part of the world even the hidden parts."_** She was greeted by the fresh dawn air as she rode an eel hound to the beach. **

**As Kiyoto's dragon was falling Sozin, flew directly into Kiyoto with a flaming fist. Before Kiyoto could react Sozin knocked him off the dragon. Kiyoto slammed into the beach sand falling on top of his right arm, which broke into a dozen pieces. Sozin landed next to Kiyoto.**

"**Last chance where is the stone?" Sneered Sozin. **

"**I'll never tell you I rather riot in hell!" choked Kiyoto, blood streamed down the side of his mouth. **

**Sozin's eyes flashed dangerously, he kissed Kiyoto in the side, breaking some ribs. Kiyoto fall on the sand face down. Sozin put his foot on top of Kiyoto pushing him into the sand.**

**Umbra arrived at the beach; she was on top of a hill, below a group of Fire Nation soldiers were rushing towards two men. Umbra's eyes grow wide with horror. **

"**Put him up," ordered Sozin. **

**Two soldiers picked up Kiyoto blood oozed from his many wounds, claw marks seeped blood on his forearms; Sozin grabbed a sword from a near by soldier. **

"**I tried to be nice Kiyoto, after all you were my prized officer….but you leave me no choice…..perhaps one final chance where is the stone?" questioned Sozin. **

_No! Please don't kill him, _**thought Umbra rushing towards his aid. Kiyoto looked up he saw Umbra rushing up behind the soldiers, his eyes meet hers. She stopped running, his eyes told her to save her self, he give her a slight nod, Umbra fell to the sand, tears were streaming down her face. **

"**I'll never tell you!" yelled Kiyoto with all his strength. **

"**Then so be it" said Sozin pulling the sword towards Kiyoto's throat. **

**Umbra forced herself to look away and ran back to her eel hound and rode off leaving the Fire Nation forever. Kiyoto's body fall to the blood cover sand. One-hundred years passed Fire lord Sozin searched for the stone to no avail, the stone became legend, the legend became myth, and the myth became forgotten, until Fire Lord Ozai decided to seek the legendary stone. **


End file.
